


At Gwen’s House

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Morgana comes to the look for the future queen and finds her still in her house in the lower town.-Prompt:237. A Day in the Life





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** At Gwen’s House  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Morgana comes to the look for the future queen and finds her still in her house in the lower town.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 972  
**Prompt:** 237\. A Day in the Life  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #28

**At Gwen’s House**

Morgana walked down to the lower town and knocked on Gwen’s door.

Gwen opened the door and smiled when she saw Morgana standing there. “Come in. I was about to come find you as soon as I was done here.”

“Gwen, what are you doing still living in this house?” Morgana came inside and sighed. “You’re going to be the queen in less than a month. And where is your handmaiden?”

“I don’t have a handmaiden. I’m used to doing things on my own.” Gwen shrugged. She picked up a scrub brush out of the pail on the floor and started scrubbing the table.

“Stop! Gwen, you need to just stop. A queen doesn’t scrub or do her own laundry. A queen is an inspiration to the kingdom.” Morgana explained.

“I’d like to inspire my kingdom to be a little cleaner at the moment.” Gwen laughed and kept scrubbing. “Besides it helps me think.”

“Think about what? Did my brother do something stupid again?” Morgana smirked. “Did Arthur go to the tavern with the knights and have to be carried home again? Merlin said that has happened on more than one occasion.”

“Yes but I wasn’t thinking about Arthur.” Gwen frowned. “I was thinking about Paxson.”

“What about him? Morgana leaned against the freshly laid hearth.

“He’s really been thrown into it, hasn’t he?” Gwen put the scrub brush back in the pail and wiped her hands on her apron. “He thinks he has no siblings then he has two. He thinks his mother is a good person and finds out that she isn’t. He must be confused.”

“I suppose. He has been keeping to himself a lot since he came here.” Morgana frowned. “Now what are you doing?”

Gwen had started to chop vegetables and put them in a pot. “I’m making some stew for supper. Arthur likes it when I prepare him a meal.”

“Gwen! Let the cooks do that.” Morgana couldn’t help herself she went over and took the knife out of Gwen’s hand. “What time did you get up this morning?”

“Half past six, I think.” Gwen tried to get the knife back but Morgana held it out of her reach.

“What all have you done today?” Morgana gave her a stern look.

“I tidied up.” Gwen shrugged then sighed. “I dusted and took down some cobwebs out of the corners, scrubbed the floors, did my laundry, pressed a dress for tonight, scrubbed the table and now I am making stew. What of it? Merlin was in the laundry at the same time that I was with Arthur’s socks. Why aren’t you on him about doing menial tasks?”

Morgana rolled her eyes. “Arthur hasn’t made him a freeman yet.”

“I don’t understand. What is the hold up?” Gwen asked.

“The ban on magick has to be lifted before Arthur can make him a freeman so we can get married.” Morgana explained. “According to Merlin, Sir Geoffrey is fighting Arthur tooth and nail over it.”

“I will talk to him about it tonight at supper.” Gwen held out her hand for the knife. “But he won’t like it if I have nothing on the table for him to eat.”

“Arthur does like his food.” Morgana handed her the knife back. “Tomorrow, you and I are going to interview for handmaidens.”

“Will Merlin be able to afford it?” Gwen smiled as she chopped. “I thought he would be working with Gaius and I didn’t think being an assistant physician pays that well.”

“Probably not but we are still going to do interviews for you to get one.” Morgana sighed and picked up a slice of carrot. “Arthur should have already set it up. I seriously wonder what he’s thinking letting you go on without one.”

“He’s letting me be independent for just a while longer before I have to be an inspiration.” Gwen snickered.

“Laugh, if you must but you will see once you are queen.” Morgana looked around. “I suppose I will be living in a house like this after I marry Merlin.”

“You will be in your same chambers with Merlin. Arthur and I will insist on it.” Gwen wiped her hands. “Merlin will take over for Gaius in time.”

“Gaius is keen on retiring soon.” Morgana looked at the bench before she sat down. “He was talking just last night of going to Ealdor to be near Hunith. He lost his love just recently so I can understand why he would want to be close to family of sorts.”

“Gaius as a country doctor?” Gwen shook her head. “I believe that he would miss the city and the knights with their bumps and bruises.”

“Hangovers and indiscreet infections.” Morgana smirked.

Gwen made a face then laughed. “They are a rowdy bunch, aren’t they?”

“Randy, you mean.” Morgana laughed. “Merlin has made Gwaine the same salve six times in the last three months and it wasn’t for poison oak.”

“Well it’s _Gwaine_ …” Gwen laughed.

“And Elyan.” Morgana nodded.

“What?” Gwen stopped chopping.

“Oh yes!” Morgana nodded at her shocked look. “Arthur should have a talk with the whole lot of them. Merlin was joking that he has to start keeping a good supply of it on hand. He said the only ones that he hasn’t given it to were Percival and Arthur.”

“Percival?” Gwen wrinkled her nose. “He’s a darling.”

“It came as a shock to me too.” Morgana took a bite of the carrot slice she was holding. “I wonder why.”

“You don’t think….?” Gwen looked at Morgana.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. “No! He’s a grown man. Surely, he has at least once.”

Gwen shrugged.

Merlin knocked on the door and walked right in. Gwen and Morgana just stared at him.

“Are you two gossiping?” Merlin looked at them both in turn.

They both shook their heads.


End file.
